Saiyuki Unload
by yaoi102
Summary: Sanzo and Goku encounter some problems, well....not really according to yaoi fans They meet Kohaku Shikanara and now have to convince her to not fall for her mistakes in the past with her fallen love yuri!ARIGATOU!


Summary: Can't really think of a good summary, but…It's basically SanzoXgoku and my own character yuri pairing!! JUST READ PLZ!!……

Disclaimer:I do not own Saiyuki and/or Saiyuki reload

Title: Saiyuki Unload (not very creative)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Friends or Foes

As usual our team of demon slayers are continuing to head west on their journey to stop the resurrection of Gyumaoh, a demon king who believed he should not live peacefully with humans, but devour their flesh.

"I'm hungry, Hakkai! When are we going to get to the next town?! I'm starving over here!" whined the demon monkey king, Goku.(obviously--)

"We should be there in about an hour, according to my map," replied the former human, Hakkai.

"But that's too long!! I wanna eat n--" Goku stopped by the sound of a loud bang.

"Shut your damn face, you infested imp!!" yelled the chosen priest Sanzo with his gun silver gun in his hand pointing at the scared looking monkey. "I'm sick of your whining!!"

Goku sat back with a gazed look on his face.

" Aawww, is the chibi monkey sad 'cause he didn't get his breakfast?!" sneered the half-demon water sprite, Goyjo.

"Shut the hell up you pervy kappa!!" snapped Goku.

"What did you call me you little idiot!!"

"Do you idiots have a death wish?!" Sanzo yelled as he cocked his gun.

They both froze in place.

"Now, now Sanzo. Don't let your temper get to you. We're all a little tired from driving around all day." Hakkai said sweetly.

"Whatever."

Sanzo turned back around, sat in his seat and pulled out a stick from his cigarette box.

an hour later

"Oh look! There's the town!" said Hakkai.

"Hurray!! I'm hungry! I'm hungry! And now I get to ea--ow!" Goku paused from a hit on his head.

"Didn't I tell you before to SHUT UP!!" yelled Sanzo with a white fan in his hand.

"Yeah…but that was about an hour ago--ow!" he was hit again. "That hurt!!"

"No, duh"

They continued driving toward the town. Just before they reached the entrance surrounded by trees they were stopped. A shadow had jumped in front of Hakuryu.

"Who are you and why did you come here?" it said. It took a step out of the shadows of the trees. It was a young teenage girl. She had unbelievable beauty. Goku, Goyjo, and Hakkai stared deeply at her. She had short, silky white hair that was covered at the top by a black bandanna letting the rest of it hang out in the back. Her eyes looked as if she had blue crystals that shined in the sunset. Her black shirt was cut off just under her breast with sleeves that stopped at her forearms. She had black shorts that didn't go beneath the middle top of her leg. They fit tight upon her smooth, skinny body. She carried a bow in her hand with a round bag of arrows on her back and a pouch tied on the side of her left leg. She had a sword that was tied around her waist and a blue curvy cut gem around her neck.

"I will ask you once more, who are you and why are you here?" she said with anger in her voice.

All of them sat there silent, staring at her, all but one. Sanzo sat back and crossed his arms.

"Usually people introduce themselves before asking for someone else's name. Don't be rude!" he muffled with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I don't take kindly to strangers, priest." she said as she glared at him.

"Fine, I'm Genjyo Sanzo. Are we still strangers?"

"Who are your friends, _Sanzo_?"

"These aren't my friends!"

"_Okay_, then who are your comrades?"

Sanzo looked at them as they stared at the woman. "Hey! Tell her your names, you pervs!" he yelled.

Together: "Oh, my name is Cho Hakkai!"

"Oh, my name is Son Goku!"

"Oh, my name is Sha Goyjo!"

"I'm sorry, one at a time please." she said as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Never mind them, tell me your name." snapped the priest.

"My name is Kohaku Shikanara. I guard this town from trespassers and demons."

Goyjo popped out in front of Kohaku. "Kohaku, huh? What a beautiful name, but not as beautiful as the one who bares it."(pick up line of pride--') She jumped back from him and heaved an arrow from the bag on her back. She placed the arrow in the bow, pulled the wire back and pointed it at Goyjo.

"Don't take another step! You do, this arrow goes right into your chest!" yelled Kohaku.

"It'll take more than that to kill me, girly." he replied.

She released the wire and the arrow flew toward Goyjo. A blast of pink light surrounded the arrow almost hitting both Goyjo and Sanzo who was standing directly behind the half-demon.

_"She's a priestess." _thought Sanzo.

" Wow, pretty sweet moves you got there, babe." sneered Goyjo.

"Hey! That blast from your arrow. You have spiritual power of a priestess, don't you?" asked Sanzo.

"What's it to you?!" she replied.

"I haven't seen a priestess in a long time."

"So is there a problem?"

"Obviously, it means that you can't harm me. I'm basically your brother."

"That doesn't count. You're a Buddhist priest. I have no religion."

"I'm not talking about religion, we were born from the same ancestors, we may not be siblings, but we are close to it. I'd say cousins. But anyway it is forbidden to kill another priest or priestess. You can lose your powers and you will be sent to hell. Haven't you been taught anything by your master?"

"The only thing I have had that's close to a master is my mother and she died when I was just a child…Fine, I'll let you in if you leave all your weapons with me."

"Fair enough."

They all placed there weapons on the floor beside Kohaku and walked to the front of the gate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- The story of a young half-demon's love

Kohaku pushed the men aside to create a path in the center of them. The white gate was about 200 feet tall and the width fit around the whole town. Kohaku looked up at the top of the gate.

"Hey, Vincent!" she yelled, "Open up it's me. I have their weapons they're harmless for now!"

The men looked up to see a tall person standing upon the gate. He had black clothes that covered his entire body with a red over shirt that was cut at the bottom and a red bandanna to match(if I didn't describe well, yes he is from final fantasy). He turned around and jumped off behind the gate. After a brief moment, the gate loudly creaked open allowing the group to pass through to the town. Vincent greeted Kohaku as she walked inside.

"Vincent, do you mind taking them to an inn? It looks like they'll be staying here for the night." said Kohaku. She dropped the weapons on the floor next to the men. "I'm going home."

"Sure," he replied.

Kohaku walked away and the gang followed after Vincent in the opposite direction.

"So, you guys travelers?" Vincent asked. "Sorry if she was a little bit rude to you earlier. She not herself."

"Why is that?" asked Hakkai.

"About a year ago, she lost the woman she loved in battle."

"Woman?" Goyjo had a depressed look on his face.

"Yes. Her name was Tifa.(not from final fantasy)She died when this village was attacked by demons. One of them had caught her from behind and stabbed her. Before Kohaku could get to her, she had already bled to death."

"That's awful." said Goku. "And ever since then she's been guarding the town from them."

Vincent nodded his head. "Do you guys have any idea why the demons have been attacking humans?"

"There are people and demons who are trying to resurrect the demon king, Gyumaoh. There was a negative energy wave that was spread all through the world turning demons against the humans." said Sanzo.

"Really." replied Vincent. "Oh…so you're the Priest Sanzo party that everyone is talking about. The demon slayers."

"Well, yes." Hakkai said blushing.

They had finally reached a building with a sign that said "TOWN INN" on it.

"Well, here you are." said Vincent.

"Thank you very much for leading us here." Hakkai said as he bowed almost knocking over Hakuryu off his shoulder.

Kohaku 

"Guys, I'm home!" announced Kohaku as she walked in the front door of her home. A young girl ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad your home, Kohaku." she said.

"Hello, Marlene!" replied Kohaku.(one from final fantasy 7)

At that moment, a man walked in the room. He had blond short hair, black on his entire body with one sleeve long and one cut off with one earring on his left ear.(again, if I didn't explain very well, It's Cloud-kun from Final fantasy)

"Where have you been?" he said.

"I saw some visitors that were going to pass through town. I went to got check if they were harmless." she replied.

"How long is this gonna go on, Kohaku?"

"As long as the demons are willing to keep killing humans. I have to protect the people of this town."

"That's not the reason and you know it! You do this for you and you alone only want to avenge Tifa. You have to realize that you can't do that alone!"

"I don't want to risk losing you, Yuffie, Vincent or any people of this town! Why don't you understand that, Cloud?!"

"So you wish to die yourself! What good does that do you, Kohaku? Tifa gave her life to save the people of this town and you! So if you die, then her life meant nothing to you!"

Kohaku felt tears go down her cheeks. "It's just," she sobbed, "It just….I can't stand back and watch demons do to the people what they did to Tifa…. I can't!" She fled from the grasp of Marlene's arms and ran up the staircase on her right.

Sanzo party 

"Two rooms, please." Hakkai asked the clerk.

"How many beds in each?" she asked.

"Two, please."

"Maybe you should make one of them a full size. I may get lonely in the night. You think you can keep me company?" Goyjo sneered leaning over the counter.

Sanzo grabbed his fan from his robe and hit Goyjo in the back of his head.

"What'd you do that for, you damn monk?!" yelled Goyjo.

"Shut up, you water sprite. I'd like to sleep tonight!" snapped back Sanzo.

The woman chuckled and handed Hakkai two keys. " The rooms are down the hall to your right."

"Thank you." Hakkai bowed and walked away. The others followed. They reached two doors that said "RM. 3B" and "RM. 4B". Hakkai put the key in the hole under the doorknob of room 3B and turned it to open the door.

"Okay, Sanzo. I'm gonna take Goku and go get supplies for the rode. Goyjo you're welcome to come if you don't feel like staying." said Hakkai.

"I'm coming, you're not leaving me here with the that priest." said Goyjo.

"All right then."

"Hakkai do I have to go with you." whined Goku, "I feel like staying with Sanzo."

"Sure. As long as Goyjo goes with me, I guess it's fine." replied Hakkai.

"Whatever." groaned Sanzo. He walked over to the chair in the corner, pulled out a newspaper from his robe and began to read it. Hakkai and Goyjo step out of the door way and down the hall. Goku slowly shut the door.

"Sanzo?" whispered Goku.

"Yeah, what is it?" he replied not even bothering to look at Goku.

"I've been thinking…umm…" Goku felt his cheeks go red. "How do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?" he closed his paper and looked at him.

"Umm…well, uhh… never mind. It's nothing. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry I interrupted you."

Sanzo had a confused look on his face, but he thought nothing of Goku's words and went back to reading his paper. Goku walked over to one of the beds and laid down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Don't want to risk it.

Goyjo & Hakkai(about a half hour later) 

"Let's see all we need now is some more cigarettes for you and Sanzo." said Hakkai as he was checking his supply list.

"Gee, Hakkai. You're worse then a woman when it comes to shopping. These bags are extremely heavy." Goyjo had about five bags in his arms. He was struggling to keep them there.

They kept walking until they reach a little corner shop.

"Do you think they will have them here, Goyjo?" asked Hakkai.

"I don't know let's check it out."

They opened the door to see a young woman standing behind the counter. She was reading a manga book not even noticing that the men had walked in.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have any packs of cigarettes here, would you?" Hakkai asked. The words seem to have startled her.

"Oh…umm, yeah. There right here." she said and then reached back to get a box.

"Two please."

She nodded her head and reached back for another.

"How much?" Hakkai asked.

"300 yen please." she replied.

Hakkai handed her the three aspects card. The woman took it from the counter and swiped it in the cash register.

"Hey Goyjo, do you sense something?"

"Yeah…demons," he replied.

"Thank you very much!" said the woman and handed the card back to Hakkai. He snatched it from her hand and ran out the door, with Goyjo following.

"We have to hurry back to the hotel, Goyjo. Speed it up!" Hakkai yelled as he panted.

"Well, it's a little hard to run with these bags in my hand."

Kohaku 

Kohaku was lying down on her bed thinking of her fallen love.

_"Tifa," _she thought, _"I'm sorry. I should have been there sooner. It's all my fault." _At that moment the phone rang next to her bed.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Kohaku! You and Cloud better get down here!" said Vincent on the other line, "There's a whole swarm of demons coming this way!"

"I'll be there!" she threw the phone on her bed and jumped out the two story window landing perfectly on her feet, not bothering to tell Cloud anything. She looked around the street seeing the people walking and talking with each other.

"Everyone please get inside and lock the doors!" she screamed at them. She shot up in the air and began hop scotching from roof top to roof top.

_"I have to do this alone. I can't risk losing you, Cloud."_

SANZO AND GOKU 

"Sanzo?" asked Goku.

"What is it now?" he replied.

"I love you."

PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW AND ADD ME TO UR ALERTS!!!!! I'M DESPERATE!!! ToT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!! I'LL TRY 2 UPDATE LATER!!!!!I'M JUST SLEEPY RIGHT NOW!!!!! NIGHT NIGHT!! DON'T WORRY, THINGS WILL START TO HEAT UP IN TERMS OF YAOI, YURI, AND ACTION! K? THANKS FOR READING!-- I KNOW I'M LEADING YOU ON WITH THAT LAST PART!(I'm such a tease) Next chapter's title: _Risk it all to win it all . _Also guys, I wrote this story to get people to like my writing. I will keep this one up, but most of my stories will be made up of my own characters. So please read some of my other stories I write. If they aren't a success and this one is I will continue to write fan fictions instead of my own. Arigato!(it means thank you in Japanese for all the dense people j/k.)


End file.
